


La Salvezza

by GaeilgeRua



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, Community: hermione_smut, Moresome - F/M/M/M, Multi, Not Epilogue Compliant, Out of Character, Post-Hogwarts, Slash, Threesome - M/M/M, smut with substance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-10
Updated: 2014-12-10
Packaged: 2018-02-28 21:51:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,995
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2748377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GaeilgeRua/pseuds/GaeilgeRua
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After finally finishing her studies, Hermione decided that she needed a little break before starting her new job in the Ministry. She booked the last available cabin on a trendy Mediterranean cruise and was ready for a relaxing holiday. Only, in her haste, she accidentally boarded the wrong yacht. Rumour had it she wasn’t disappointed though, as the crew turned out to be extremely accommodating.</p><p>Written for prompt # 26 for the 2014 Hermione Smut Fest on LJ.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Part One

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own any of the known people and places in the Harry Potter world. I do not own the Variety Voyager, which is an actual ship with the cruise line, Variety Cruises. This fanfiction was written for the enjoyment of all, there is no profit being made, and no copyright infringement is intended.
> 
> Author's Notes: I want to thank all of my helpers throughout this whole process, because without them, this story would be udder rubbish. I appreciate everything they’ve done for me to help make this better. I especially want to thank my beta and Brit picker for their amazingly quick turn around in getting this back to me. If there are any errors that you see after all their help, then they are my own, and let me know, I’d be happy to fix them.
> 
> I also want to thank the prompter for her wonderful prompt based on a very muse friendly photo floating around online of three naked, or nearly naked, men working on a ship. A description of the photo is in the words below. I had a lot of fun writing this because of all the research I ended up doing on the Mediterranean. Honestly, I think I actually had more fun researching than writing, until I got to the smut of course. Also, almost all the definitions are mentioned throughout my story, but I always find it easier to put it here, too. La Salvezza is Italian for salvation, saving, safety, redemption, escape, and anchor. Andiamo is Italian for Let’s go! Rettung is German for Redemption.
> 
> And last but definitely not least, many thanks goes to Katy for her willingness to work with me when my muse wasn’t cooperating and I thought I wouldn’t have this done on time, but my muse stopped throwing a hissy fit and decided she was ready for the smut.
> 
> I hope you all enjoy this little tale and I can’t wait to see what you think. Enjoy and thank you for taking the time to read and hopefully review too!

“So, how was your trip?” Ginny was nearly bouncing up and down with excitement. It had been a week since Hermione had returned from her trip to the Grecian Islands and this was the first opportunity the two friends had to get together since.

Hermione smiled. “I had a lot of fun.”

“Well, where all did you go? What did you see?”

Hermione blushed. “I...uh...I saw skin, lots and lots of naked skin.”

Ginny gasped. “Hermione Jean Granger, what happened?! Tell me! Now!”

Her eyes widened at Ginny’s demand. “Oh dear Merlin, what did I just say?”

The smile that spread across Ginny’s lips was positively shark-like. “You were just about to tell me all about this naked skin you saw on your trip.” She paused for a moment, letting her words sink in. “Cat’s out of the bag, Hermione, now spill.”

Hermione sighed, knowing that her best friend would not give up on such a juicy bit of information especially when it involved her. She loved Ginny dearly, but wished that she didn’t feel the need to make sure Hermione had a man in her life.

“I actually never got on my ship."

"What? How did you manage that?"

"Long story short, I ended up getting on the wrong ship, because I had been running late before that, and didn't realise that I ended up on the wrong dock and ship. It turns out that three people we know owned the ship I got onto.”

“Who!” Ginny interjected as Hermione took a breath. The redhead was in her element.

Hermione huffed at her friend’s eagerness. “I'm getting there, I'm getting there!” Hermione smiled at the memories.

~~~~~~~~~~

Realising she was lost, Hermione stopped dead in her tracks.

Seconds later someone ran into her left arm as they tried dodging around her. “Guardarlo! Watch it!”

Hermione apologised as the man quickly disappeared into the sea of people crowding the busy docks of Salerno, Italy. She stepped as far out of the flow of traffic as possible and looked down at the piece of paper in her hand, muttering to herself under her breath, “Where the bloody hell is dock fourteen?”

She was running late and trying to read the miniscule map at a quick glance was useless since she couldn’t use her wand to enlarge the microscopic image on the scrap of paper to a visible size. Being in the middle of the Muggle city of Salerno was not the place to pull out your wand just to make reading a map easier.

Hermione took a deep breath, letting the smell of the incoming ocean air relax her. Looking up, she finally spotted a sign with a four on it. _Well, that’s a step in the right direction_ , she mused, looking for any signs of another dock number since she wasn’t able to see all of the sign. _Wait, there’s thirteen and, where are you fifteen_? She looked farther down the right side of the walkway she was currently standing on and saw the sign for dock fifteen.

Making her way to the dock with the four on it, she grinned, happy to finally be able to start her fortnight’s holiday. Never once realising that in her haste to find the sign for dock fifteen, she missed the sign for dock fourteen on the same side as thirteen and fifteen, and was instead heading for dock twenty-four.

As she headed along the dock towards the sloping gangway, she looked at the beautiful ship she would be spending the next two weeks aboard. Its gleaming white exterior reflected the blue waters from below, the two masts with their yards, sticking out like open arms as if to welcome her, with their furled up sails, were prepared and ready and waiting for the winds of the open waters, and as she stepped onto the teak deck, the scuffed but well scrubbed boards reflected years of love and abuse from the ship’s owner. She was surprised that such a ship was used for cruises, rather than for personal use, but who was she to complain when she was able to relax on such an enchanting ship?

A voice to her left interrupted her perusal of the main deck. “Excuse me, Miss, may I help you?”

She turned and found herself face-to-face with a very handsome, young man, about her age, dressed in khaki shorts and a light blue, short sleeve button down shirt. Assuming he was a fellow passenger, she replied, “Yes, I’m looking for someone to help me to my room. I’m not sure where to go.”

He looked confused for a moment, before comprehension dawned on him. “I think you may be on the wrong ship.”

Hermione stared at him. “Wait, what? What do you mean wrong ship? Isn’t this the Variety Voyager and dock fourteen?”

He shook his head negatively. “No, this is dock twenty-four and you’re currently on the main deck of La Salvezza.”

A new voice joined in. “The Variety Voyager has already left Salerno and is now on the other side of the breakwater.”

“But how can that be?” Hermione turned towards the ocean, and there was her ship sailing just past the breakwater. She looked sadly out over the water for a moment more before turning to face the newcomer to the conversation, only to be greeted by the sight of two other handsome young men standing on the deck. The darker of the two men looked vaguely familiar. She tilted her head to the side, studying him.

He chuckled. “Some things never change, do they, Hermione?”

She narrowed her eyes at him. “Who are you?”

“Do you not recognise your old study partner from seventh year,” he paused for a moment, thinking, “well, I guess technically it would’ve been eighth year. I haven't changed that much, have I?"

Hermione’s eyes widened as she realised who he was. “Blaise?”

“Yes, it’s me, although I am surprised that it took you so long to recognise me, but then again, it has been almost five years since we’ve last seen each other.” 

"Wow, I can't believe I didn't recognise you. How are you doing?"

"I'm great, just living the life I want with these two scoundrels." An easy grin spread across his face. “How have you been?”

She took a moment to collect her thoughts, still surprised to see an old school friend this far from home. “Uh, good, I’m good, well, I was until I realised that I’ve missed my ship.” She groaned, looking back to the Variety Voyager glinting vibrantly in the distance, missing the pleased looks that passed over the three men's faces. "Do you know if there's a way to catch up to them?"

"Sadly, no, once they've left their first port, they don't pick up any other passengers, so even if we went after them you wouldn't be able to get on."

Hermione nearly stamped her foot at the first wizard's response, instead she just huffed and rolled her eyes while muttering, "Damn, and I paid quite a bit for that trip." She looked around the ship and to the waters and docks beyond. “Well, I guess I’ll go back to my hotel and make up a new plan for my holiday. I can still salvage my trip for the most part.”

“Nonsense,” Blaise replied, “you can come with us. We have more than enough space for you.”

“Oh no, I couldn’t impose on the three of you like that.”

The third man smiled, his teeth gleaming in the late afternoon sun. “It would be our pleasure, Miss Granger.” He stepped forward, taking her luggage from her hands. “Marcus Flint at your service.” With that, he nodded his head and then disappeared down below deck.

Hermione stared at the spot where Marcus had just been, shocked. _He just took off with my bags! Where’s my wand? It’s in my purse, which Marcus just took with him. Bollocks. What the hell am I going to do now_?

A hand pressed against the small of her back. “Just go with the flow, kitten, we refuse to take no for an answer,” the first man rumbled.

“Adrian’s right, Hermione. There's no turning back now.”

“Adrian? Adrian Pucey?”

The man in question leaned down and kissed her hand. “Yes, love, and if you need anything at all, just let me know.”

Hermione barely repressed a shiver. Adrian really was a beautiful wizard and with his easy-going smile, cocky attitude, light blue-green eyes, and short dark blond hair, Hermione knew he was going to be nothing but trouble.

Maybe breaking the rules and pulling out her wand may have been a better idea. After all, what was she going to do with three former Slytherins?

As Adrian disappeared up the stairs to the stern of the ship, Hermione counted her lucky stars there weren't more than three of them.

“No, Blaise, I can’t do that to you guys. I’m more than happy getting my things from wherever Marcus has taken them to and going back to my hotel.”

Blaise moved forward, looking directly into her eyes. “Hermione, before you even stepped on our ship, I saw you on the docks looking for where you needed to go. I told Marcus who you were and suggested to him that if you didn't find what you were looking for that we should somehow convince you to join us. We knew it wouldn't take much to get Adrian to agree, and as you can tell, he obviously has no problem with you staying.” His dark brown, almost black eyes, glittered in the bright sunlight. “We know you don’t have plans for the next two weeks, so just relax and join us. Plus you don't need to spend any more than you already have. What do you honestly have to lose?”

She raised an eyebrow. “Where would you like me to start?”

He placed a finger over her lips, stepping even closer, letting his body heat envelop her skin. “Shush. Just relax. Plus look at it this way, this is my way of paying you back for your help back in school.”

“But Blaise, I…“

“No more, Hermione, now follow me to your room.” Blaise smirked wickedly at the look on her face. “We’ll give you a trip you’ll never forget.”

~~~~~~~~~~

Early the next morning, Hermione was wandering around the lower deck of La Salvezza looking for Marcus. She wanted to ask him where he learned to make the salsa he used to top the sea bass he had made for dinner the night before. To say that Hermione had been surprised that the burly wizard was brilliant in the kitchen was putting it mildly, but she would not complain if he continued to make meals as delicious as the one the night before.

She had meant to ask him after dinner was over the night before, but Blaise saw fit to take her on an official tour of their ship so she had been unable to ask. Determining that Marcus was not below deck, she made her way topside. Stepping onto the deck, she looked to the stern of the ship and gasped. Seconds later, she ducked back into the corridor behind her.

“Oh dear Merlin,” she groaned, the image she saw forever burned into her subconscious. Gathering her wits about her, Hermione poked her head around the corner wanting to make sure what she thought she saw was indeed what she saw.

It was and she couldn’t help but stare at the beautiful sight before her. There at the stern of the ship were all three of the guys she was spending the next two weeks with. Seeing them on the ship didn’t surprise her, but rather seeing what they were not wearing. Blaise was standing on the railing, preparing to dive into the water below, completely starkers. Marcus was just a few feet from Blaise, working one of the cranks to close the sails, wearing nothing but a pair of slim-fitting black gym shorts. Adrian was standing next to Marcus, discussing something with him, and from what she could tell; he was just as naked as Blaise.

She ducked back into the corridor. “What in the bloody hell have I gotten myself into?! They’re all running around naked! There’s no way I’ll survive the next two weeks if they continue to do that. Damn teasing snakes. The whole lot of them.”

Hermione bit her lower lip and poked her head back around the corner one last time. “Dear Merlin.”

~~~~~~~~~~

That night after an amazing dinner that consisted of lamb chops and Israeli couscous mixed with artichoke, feta, and sun-dried tomatoes, they put down anchor near the Sardegna port of Olbia. Since they were anchored for the night, Hermione decided to take a quick dip in the crystal clear waters surrounding them.

She had been trying to avoid the former Slytherins ever since that morning since she was still very confused by what she had seen, but the three were making it very difficult for her to do so. It seemed like everywhere she turned one of them was there, making sure she was settling in just fine or if there was anything he could get her. A new pair of knickers she had been sorely tempted to say after a very interesting lunch where the three wizards just sat back and joked with each other and her, and none to slyly either, especially for a bunch of Slytherins, but it was the touches and looks that were nearly driving her spare. The touches were not much, but just enough to get her attention and keep her wanting more, while the looks were hot and even a couple times downright smouldering.

As she was enjoying the warm waters, she could hear voices floating down from the ship above.

“You mean to tell me that we have wear clothes the rest of her stay here? But why?”

“I swear I saw her taking in an eyeful this morning." Marcus paused as he responded to Adrian’s comment. "There is a possibility we could convince her to join us.”

"She's been a bit breathless ever since, now that I think about it," Adrian mused.

Hermione started making her way back up the ladder, as a new voice joined the other two men.

“You know, there might be a way to convince her to join us.”

“Oh? What do you suggest, Blaise?”

Blaise lowered his voice as he responded.

Marcus laughed. “Bloody hell, Blaise, you’re brilliant.”

“Blaise, I love you and your wicked mind,” Adrian added, “I could kiss you.”

She could hear the smirk in Blaise’s voice as he replied, “Please, don’t let me stop you.”

Her eyes widened at what she was hearing. Peaking over the top of the railing, she saw another sight she hadn’t been expecting. Adrian and Blaise were kissing each other and Marcus had his front pressed against Blaise’s back. She ducked back down, not wanting to be seen.

“Come on, let’s go downstairs,” Marcus’ voice rumbled, gliding over her skin just like the late night breeze and the inky waters below.

Their footsteps faded down the stairs. _Merlin’s shaggy beard, that was hot_.

Finishing making her way up the ship’s ladder, she stepped onto the main deck. Grabbing her towel that had been lying on the floor by the stairs leading to the stern, she sat down on the stairs and really thought about what she had just seen and heard.

“Are the three of them really together? Is that why they have La Salvezza?” She looked around at the beautiful ship lit up by the moon above. “But if they are, why would they invite me along?”

She sat there for a few minutes in complete silence, towel wrapped around her shoulders, listening to the waves lap gently against the hull of the ship. As she sat there thinking, she reached up and removed the tie from her hair, letting her long riot of curls cascade down her back. Even after five years, the former Gryffindor had not changed much. She was just short of average, but was not short enough to be completely dwarfed by any of the three wizards. She still had her passion for learning, even after finishing her graduate programme, as she always knew she would. And her hair was still a mass of curls that seemed to laugh at her whenever she tried to tame it.

“Can I see myself with one of them? Two? All three?” A small squeak escaped her lips as she realised that yes, she could envision herself with any or all of the three wizards. “Yes, I can. Oh dear Merlin.”

“Hermione, what’s going on? What are you doing up here? We thought you had gone to bed hours ago.”

She looked up startled coming face to face with Blaise. She blushed thinking about what he might have been up to just a few minutes ago. Groaning at the visual image that thought brought to mind, Hermione dropped her head into her hands.

Blaise sat next to her on the stairs. “Are you okay?”

She nearly jumped out of her skin when she felt Blaise’s hand on her back. “Y-Yes! I mean, yes, I’m fine. Uh…I had decided to go swimming for a bit since we were anchored and wanted to enjoy the moonlight for a while afterwards and dry off.” She looked around, noticing that the moon was quite high in the sky. “Um, what time is it?”

“Well after midnight, my dear,” Blaise replied. “You might want to head to bed soon seeing as we’ll be up early tomorrow to head to shore for a little sightseeing of the area. Sardegna is a picturesque island and I cannot wait to show it to you.”

He stood up and, turning around, held his hands out to Hermione. “Come on, let’s go to bed.”

Hermione let herself be pulled up from her position on the stairs, but before they started walking, she stopped Blaise in his tracks with one question. “Blaise, why did you three really invite me onto your ship?”

The dark-skinned wizard turned and regarded her with a thoughtful expression on his face. After a few moments, Hermione started fidgeting under his intense gaze. Blaise smiled. “How much did you over hear?”

She bit her lower lip. “More than I should have, I’m sure.”

Blaise stepped forward and raising his hand, he tucked a stray curl behind her ear. “You’re here on this ship, because we want you here. Your original trip did not work out and we wanted to help. Just because we were not the best of friends in school does not mean that we are still the same people we were back then."

Blaise grasped her right hand in his left, leading her across the deck. “Our ship was given the name La Salvezza for a reason. She really is our salvation, our redemption, our escape from a world where who we really are is frowned upon by nearly everyone.”

A frown of her own marred her features. “Well, if anyone disagrees with what the three of you have, then that’s their problem.” She bowed her head, blushing profusely. “Personally, I think it’s hot.”

Blaise lifted her chin up, smiling at her heartfelt words. Leaning forward, he kissed her cheek. He whispered in her ear, his breath ghosting across her skin, “That’s good to know, love. Remember, you’re more than welcome to join us any time.”

A slow grin spread over Hermione’s lips as Blaise stepped away.

“Now, it’s time for bed.” He playfully swatted her bum. “Andiamo!”

She gasped, “Blaise!” But the wizard was already at the door leading down below.

~~~~~~~~~~

“So far I’ve figured out that Marcus is the cook and that Blaise is your resident mixologist, so what is it that you do on the ship here? Just lie around all day?” While she knew that wasn’t true, since she had seen him working behind the helm, it was still fun to give him a hard time.

Marcus laughed from his position behind the wheel. “That’s what it seems like some days.”

“Arse.” Adrian looked up from the map he had been studying and glared at Marcus, before turning back to Hermione. Leaning against the table, he grinned and pulled her into his arms.

Thrown off by his quick move, her hands landed on his smooth, hard chest, steadying herself. She made to pull back, but his arms tightening around her stopped any movements. “Adrian?”

“I don’t know about you, but I quite enjoy having you right here.”

He pinched her bum. She jumped, swatting his chest. “And now, you’ve ruined it, you tosser,” she groused. “Now, are you going to answer my question or not?”

“Oh fine, spoilsport. I’m the one that keeps us on track, for the most part at least. I work behind the helm as the navigator.”

“Ah, so if we get lost, I know who the blame then!” She finally wiggled out of his grasped, only to bump into Marcus who had moved behind her. He placed his large hands against her hips to help her keep her balance.

Blaise’s laughter could be heard from down on the main deck. “Exactly!”

Adrian groaned. “I hate you all.”

She stuck her tongue out at Adrian. “And I’m not a spoilsport.”

~~~~~~~~~~

Three nights after starting her trip with the former Slytherins, Hermione found herself in a room that could only be described as library of sorts. After having another wonderful dinner cooked by Marcus that consisted of prawn salad with linguine and roast vegetables, the brunette witch wandered the corridors. They were currently sailing over open waters, and Hermione was looking for a way to pass the time and not think about the distracting wizards on the main deck currently playing cards.

Ever since that first morning on the ship, she could not get the image of the three of them standing there at ease with their bodies. Blaise’s taut arse on full view for her just before he dove into the water below, Marcus’ muscles flexing as he worked the crank for the sails, the detailed tattoo on his left upper arm moving with the rhythm of his muscles, and Adrian’s own well-defined chest the only part of him she could see since he was partially hidden by the mast Marcus was lowering the sail on.

Then there was the scene she saw later that night. The three of them in that intimate embrace that sent delicious shivers down her spine. Very delicious shivers.

She never expected to enjoy the thought of those men together as much as she did after seeing them together, but she did. And her subconscious liked to remind her every night since then and multiple times during the day. She also found herself wandering by their quarters or other places they might go to be alone to see if she could watch them. Who would have thought that Hermione Granger was such a voyeur?

But then there was the part of her that wanted to join them, to be a part of what they had. Blaise told her that she could join them, but would they really accept her? Yes, there was their conversation from that second night, but what if one of them changed their minds?

Hermione shook her head, trying to rid herself of her hedonistic thoughts, and looked around the library and quickly spotted a problem. The problem was that there were no books in said library. Well, that’s not quite correct, there were two books, but they were not worth reading. The first book she saw, she knew belonged to Blaise. _The New York Bartender’s Guide_ was lying face up on a bookshelf at eyelevel, while a second book was lying face down on one of the bottom shelves.

Hermione bent down and turned the book over, coming face to book cover with _Bedtime Stories for Lovers_. Her eyes widened. “Do I really want to know what this particular book is doing here?”

Turning the book back over, Hermione stood up and looked around the room one last time.

“Well, there goes that idea,” Hermione muttered, as she made her way out of the library. Stepping out into the hallway, she could hear the voices of the three men she found herself alone with echoing down from the main deck. Knowing that there might be a chill out on the deck now that the sun was going down, Hermione quickly made her way back to her room and grabbed a lightweight jacket.

Stepping on the deck, she spotted the three men sitting at a table set up at the stern of the ship, just behind the wheel. She hung her jacket from the banister of the stairs after feeling how warm it still was outside.

“Ah, Hermione, there you are!” Blaise exclaimed, catching sight of the brunette witch making her way towards them. “Did you enjoy your continued perusal of our lovely ship?”

Hermione grinned. “Yes, I did. The three of you have done a fantastic job with her.”

“Thanks! Now, come join us for a game of poker.”

Hermione’s eyes widened as she stepped up to the table. “That might not be a good idea.”

Marcus raised an eyebrow. “Never played before, Miss Granger?”

Adrian smirked. “Scared you’ll lose to a bunch of snakes, kitten?”

“No, it’s not that—“

“Well then,” Blaise interrupted, “let’s get to playing! Have a seat, Hermione, and try to keep your clothes on, ‘cause we’re playing strip poker!”

Hermione groaned. “Oh dear Merlin.”


	2. Part Two

Forty minutes and three rounds later, found Hermione had lost her shoes, shirt, and even her capri pants, while Adrian, Blaise, and Marcus had all lost their shirts and shoes.

Hermione smirked. She might have fewer clothes on than the three men, but she had them right where she wanted them. She turned to Blaise as they started their fourth round. “I forgot to mention at dinner tonight that pairing the Rossini with Marcus’ prawn salad was a brilliant idea. It was very good.”

His eyes glinted in the moonlight. “I’m glad you enjoyed it.”

“So while I was exploring your wonderful ship, I came across your library, although with only two books in it I’m not sure you can call it as such. One book didn’t surprise me, it was a cocktail book, so I figured it was Blaise’s, but the other book did.”

Adrian raised an eyebrow. “Oh? And what book was that?”

“ _Bedtime Stories for Lovers_ ,” she replied. “Quite the surprising book for a bunch of blokes.”

“Why do you say that?”

“I’m not saying it because I think the three of you can’t read, quite the contrary, I know you all can.” Hermione looked at Marcus and smiled. “I learned through a mutual friend that the only reason you repeated a year in school was because you nearly died of Dragon Pox in your second year. No, I say it because—“

“You’re more likely to find it in a witch’s library rather than a wizard’s?”

Hermione turned to Blaise as he spoke, shocked to find him standing and holding a glass of Rossini in his hand. _Wait, when did he get up_? She blushed. “Well, yes. Merlin, I sound horrible, don’t I?”

Blaise sat back down on her left before brushing his hand across her cheek. “No, it was just an unexpected find for you. That’s all. Now, to answer your next question, yes, we’ve all read it.”

Adrian grinned. “It’s quite the exciting book and lead to some very heated moments when we were done with a story.”

Marcus winked at her. “Sometimes we didn’t even have to finish a story before things got heated.”

“Oh my.” Hermione’s eyes glazed over. “Now, there’s an image.”

“To go with your visual from the first morning?”

Her eyes darted to Marcus. “How did you know I was there?”

“I saw you step out onto the deck and then dart back into the corridor when you saw us. You enjoyed the view, didn’t you? I bet you’d like to see it again, too.”

Hermione blushed and looked down at her cards, to keep from answering Marcus’ question, she asked one of her own. “All right, who’s ready to get their arse’s handed to them?”

“Not quite yet,” Adrian said.

They all looked at him, but he was only looking at Hermione. “Answer the question, did you enjoy what you saw that first morning?”

Her blush deepened. “Well of course, I did! I’m not dead. Although I very well may end up that way seeing the three of you running around like that every morning.” She paused for a moment, thinking. “There’s not many better ways to go though.”

The three men smirked, as Adrian picked up his cards. “Okay, now we can continue. Flip them.”

“Straight, I win! Come on, off with it you lot.”

Hermione shook her head, clearing her thoughts and looked down at her cards. She snickered as Adrian started cheering. “Oh Adrian, you’re cute.”

He stopped in mid-cheer and stared at her. “What?”

She took a sip of her replenished drink before gesturing to her hand on the table. “I think it’s cute that you thought you won, but you didn’t. I have the higher straight.”

They looked at her cards and Hermione did indeed have the higher straight, by one.

“Damn.” Adrian sat back, shocked. His five through nine of clubs and hearts straight lost to Hermione’s six through ten of all spades and one club.

“Bollocks, and I went commando tonight.”

“Me too,” Blaise added.

Hermione looked straight at Adrian, her eyes gleaming. “And that’s exactly what I’ll be getting an eye full of in a moment from both of you.” She looked at Blaise and winked.

Adrian and Blaise choked on their drinks.

“Sweet Salazar,” Marcus muttered.

Hermione clapped her hands together. “Enough dillydallying boys, off with your shorts!”

Hermione watched as Adrian, Blaise, and Marcus all stood up.

“You are enjoying this far too much,” Adrian muttered from her right.

She shrugged. “Probably, but Adrian, you have no idea how much I’m going to enjoy this. You three didn’t give me much choice in leaving once I was on your ship, so I’m returning the favour. Now, let’s go.”

Marcus was the first to remove his shorts, leaving him in a pair of black boxers. He smirked. “Thank Merlin I didn’t go commando tonight either, like these two, otherwise this game would be over.”

Hermione raised an eyebrow at him. “The game might be over soon, but the night is just beginning.”

As she was speaking, both Adrian and Blaise had removed their own shorts, leaving them both completely naked.

Hermione looked them both over, very much enjoying what she was seeing. It was obvious that both men worked hard daily by the muscles she could see stretching and bunching underneath their skin. Both wizards were quite comfortable in their own skin and who could blame them? While Adrian’s cock looked to be wider than Blaise’s, the Italian wizard’s cock was noticeably longer than Adrian’s. Blaise moved and she caught site of the tattoo she had seen earlier on Blaise’s right side. The intricate design continued down over his hip and onto the front of his leg before disappearing around the inside of his thigh. Hermione moaned, what she wouldn’t give to trace that tattoo with her tongue.

Blaise chuckled at her reaction. “May we sit now?”

Hermione shook the cobwebs out of her brain. “Yes, of course. My apologies for staring.”

Blaise started dealing the cards to Hermione and Marcus for the next round. “Why are you apologising? Neither of us are upset by our bodies, so why would we be upset at having a beautiful young woman checking us out?”

“Because it’s rude,” Hermione replied, looking at her cards.

“If you’d had a disgusted look on your face, then yes, but you were definitely enjoying yourself.” Marcus wagged his eyebrows at her.

She blushed. “Do you blame me?”

He shrugged. “While I can appreciate a nice looking man, I’m not typically turned on by other men, but with these two? I definitely do not blame you.”

“Good to know. Don’t sell yourself short though, Marcus, you’re just as nice a specimen at Adrian and Blaise.”

“Well, this fine specimen over here would like to see you out of your knickers and bra. Which will it be this round?”

She laughed. “That eager to get into my knickers, Adrian?”

He grinned wolfishly. “No, that eager to get you out of them.”

She laughed. “Oh well, in that case…”

The two remaining players flipped their cards over. Three jaws dropped, as a smirk spread across the features of the fourth person.

“You’ve got to be kidding me!” Blaise laughed. “You won with a bleeding two pair? And in snowmen and deuces no less.” He turned to Hermione, and pointing his finger at her, he added, “You, my dear, are a dirty cheat.”

She stuck her tongue out at him. “I’m a Gryffindor, not a Slytherin, I don’t cheat. I’m just damn lucky, I get it from my father. He was good in cards.” She shrugged. “I tried to warn you.”

“You did?”

“Yes, but you lot wanted to play,” she grinned, “so we played.” Leaning forward, she nipped at the tip of Blaise’s index finger, which was still pointing at her.

The flash of lust in his eyes was her only warning before Blaise’s lips collided with her own.

Hermione quickly lost herself in Blaise’s kiss and when the two of them pulled back for some much-needed air, Hermione realised that they were alone. She looked around the deck.

“Where did Adrian and Marcus go?”

Blaise stood up, pulling Hermione up with him and into his arms. “Back when the three of us first discussed this, we figured you would most likely be more comfortable with just one of us. We also figured that since the two of us actually knew each other from school and got along that I’d be with you first.”

Hermione blushed, somewhat surprised, but pleased by the guys taking her feelings into account when they decided they wanted her too. Her right hand gripped his hip, as her left hand slid up his chest and around his neck. “Thank you,” she whispered before kissing him.

Blaise’s hands were not idle either as they continued their slow exploration of each other. One threaded through the numerous curls in her hair, before cupping the back of her head, while the other slipped around her waist to press against her lower back, bringing her body flush against his.

Nipping at her lower lip, Blaise pulled back. “Do you want to move this to your room?”

Hermione shook her head as he started placing kisses along her neck. “No, it’s much too far away and I don’t want to stop.”

Nip. “Good.” Kiss. “Answer.” Blaise’s lips reached her ear and he gently tugged on the lobe. “Now, let’s get you out of the rest of your clothes.”

Hermione moaned. “Ohhhh, I like that idea.”

~~~~~~~~~~

Hermione arched her back as wave after wave of sweet ecstasy roared through her body. As she slowly became aware of her surroundings again, she heard Marcus chuckling. She huffed. “You might be laughing now, but give me a couple moments and we’ll see who’s laughing then.”

Standing up, Marcus stroked his hands over her thighs. He licked his lips, before smirking. “It was beautiful to watch you come apart like that; I look forward to doing it again.”

Finding strength she didn’t think she had yet, Hermione sat up. “Well, it will have to wait,” she pushed him back into his chair and slid off the edge of the table, “because it’s your turn now.”

Marcus started to stand back up, but Hermione’s hand against his chest and the stern look in her eyes stopped him.

“Don’t move, Mr Flint, or I may have to punish you.”

His eyes glazed over at her words. Her hands freeing his cock from the confines of his shorts brought him back to the situation at hand. Or rather Hermione’s hands. He groaned at the sight of the brunette witch on her knees before him, hand slowly moving up and down on his cock and her eyes hungrily devouring the tableau before her.

She licked her lips.

Marcus’ cock twitched.

Hermione leaned forward, swiping her tongue over the tip before she slid the head of his cock into the wet warmth that was her mouth.

His hand gripped tightly to the chair in which he was sitting. “Fuck.”

Hermione chuckled as she slowly slid down and back up, sending vibrations down the length of cock and straight to his balls.

Marcus’ right hand gripped the back of her head as his eyes fell closed, enjoying the feel of her mouth on him.

A knock on the door startled them, and Marcus made to pull her mouth off of him, but at her warning look, he scooted his chair towards the table. Hermione merely moved back under the table and continued her ministrations, letting Marcus deal with whoever was at the door.

“Come in,” he managed to say after taking a deep breath to steady himself.

Blaise opened the kitchen door. “Hey mate, have you seen Hermione? She’s not on deck.”

As Marcus started to answer, Hermione hallowed her cheeks, sucking on the tip of his cock. He closed his eyes trying to regain his bearings. “I, uh, I think she said she would be in, uh, her room.” A deep breath. “Said something about her head hurting, but would be out for dinner.”

“Okay, thanks.” Blaise looked at Marcus for a moment, seeing the flush spreading across his face. “You doing all right, mate?”

“Yeah, I’m fine.” Marcus’ hand tightened in Hermione’s hair, trying to stop the determined witch, but she pulled his hand out of her hair and continued to torment him as his tried to converse with his friend as best as he possibly could.

Completely oblivious to what was going on beneath the table, Blaise asked, “When will dinner be ready?”

Marcus glanced at the clock, not even paying attention to the time. “Probably within the hour.” His eyes nearly rolled into the back of his head as Hermione slid as far down on his cock as she could go. He shook his head trying to play it off. “I’ll be starting in a little bit.”

“Sounds good.” Blaise started to leave, but stopped. “Are you sure you’re okay, Marcus? You look a bit flushed.”

Marcus nodded. “Yes, I, I promise I am.”

Blaise shrugged. “If you’re sure.”

“I am.”

“All right, well, I’m going to head back up and help Ades, if you need anything just let us know.” And with that, Blaise finally left the kitchen, thankfully closing the door behind him.

Marcus reached down to stop her, but Hermione dug the fingers of her right hand into his thigh. She sped up her movements of her head as her left hand reached down to caress his balls.

“Hermione,” Marcus moaned, his hips jerking involuntarily. “I’m—“

Ignoring his warning, she slid down as far as she could and sucked. As the first stream of come hit the back of her mouth, she pulled back to the tip and swallowed as much as she could.

As feeling returned to Marcus’ body, he looked down and watched as Hermione sucked her fingers clean from the come that had ended up on her chin.

“Sweet Salazar that was hot.”

A slow grin spread over Hermione’s lips. “You like being caught in the act, don’t you? Even if the person catching you has no clue whatsoever.”

~~~~~~~~~~

Adrian let go of Hermione’s hands, his front still pressed against her back. Leaning his head forward, he let his lips brush against her ear as he whispered, “Okay, you now know the basics, just keep your hands steady and you’ll be fine.”

A delicious shiver ran down Hermione’s spine. Relaxing back into his embrace, she ground against the growing erection she felt pressing into her bum.

He chuckled. “Pay attention to what you’re doing, Hermione, you wouldn’t want to run us aground.”

She huffed. “You are an evil man, I hope you know that.” She pressed back against him again. “We are out to sea with no land in sight for miles. So stop teasing me and just fuck me already, Ades!”

“Such a dirty mouth you have, kitten,” Adrian rumbled in her ear, sliding his arms around her waist. “Do your friends know about your dirty mouth? What about Blaise and Marcus? Have you used your filthy mouth with either of them yet?”

Hermione closed her eyes and grinned at the memory of the evening before. “Yes, I have.”

Inching the short skirt of her sundress up her legs, Adrian groaned, “What did you do?”

Her grip tightened on the handles of the wheel as she shifted her weight. “Last night when you and Blaise thought I was sleeping off a headache before dinner, I was actually on my knees sucking Marcus off in the kitchen.”

Adrian’s hands paused for a moment as he processed what she said. “But Blaise said he stopped by the kitchen and he didn’t see you.”

“Mmmhmm,” she hummed. “He did drop by, but that didn’t stop me.”

Adrian laughed as he realised what Blaise unintentionally walked in on and never knew about. “You were under the table the whole time, weren’t you, you devious little minx.”

“Yes, yes, I was,” she rocked back, silently reminding Adrian of his earlier movements, “and did you know that Marcus is an exhibitionist?”

Adrian leaned down, placing kisses along her neck. “All three of us are, why do you think I’m going to take you right here, right now?” His hand slid underneath the band of her knickers, through the wiry curls hidden beneath the fabric, and into the warm, wetness his questing fingers encountered.

 _When did he get my skirt up far enough_? Unable to help herself, Hermione widened her stance as Adrian slipped a finger inside her slick passage. She made to move her hand behind his head as he sucked on a particularly sensitive spot, but found she couldn’t move her hand. “What the?”

A second finger joined the first sliding in and out. In and out. “Remember, I told you to keep your hands steady on the wheel.”

Hermione groaned. “Oh Ades, won’t let me touch you, please?”

“No. You keep your hands right where they are.” With his free hand, he undid the tie around her neck, letting the front of her dress fall forward, revealing her average, but perky breasts for him to play with. “Let me do all the work for you while Blaise and Marcus watch from below.”

Her eyes flew open, looking for the two wizards in question on the deck below. She spotted them, watching the scene her and Adrian were providing, slowly stroking their cocks. “Oh dear Merlin.”

Adrian flicked a nipple. Hermione arched into the pleasant torture. “No, Merlins here today,” he chuckled, “just three Slytherins ready and willing to fuck you till you can’t walk.”

“Yes.” Hermione bit her lip as he pulled his fingers from her. “No.”

Feeling pressure on her back, she leaned forward at the waist. Adrian quickly flipped the back of her skirt up, revealing the blue knickers she wore. He spared them a quick glance as he pushed them aside. Circling her clit with one hand, he freed himself with the other.

Hermione keened as Adrian’s cock filled her for the first time. As he slowly pulled back, her brain was quickly cataloguing the differences between the three wizards. Where Blaise was gentle, Marcus liked the idea of being told what to do, but Adrian was definitely a dominant personality. The wizard behind her surged forward, his bollocks slapping against her clit as he bottomed out. She grinned, looking forward to being with all three of them.

They would definitely keep her on her toes.

~~~~~~~~~~

They were halfway through the second week of Hermione's holiday and the guys decided to drop anchor at the island of Ios in the Cyclades the night before. Today they were showing her sights she never would have seen on her cruise. Yes, she would've seen ancient ruins just like any other Muggle tourist, but she wouldn't have seen the ruins of the ancient wizarding and Muggle village of Manganari. Or even the beautiful Muggle ruins the island is known for. After their lunch at a little café on the wizarding side of Manganari, they were going to see another site she would not have seen on her cruise, the wizarding library hidden at Skarkos hill. The only ancient library in the world that surpassed the library at Alexandria, not that Muggles have ever known of its existence.

Hermione sighed softly, when she returned home she was going to miss the sights and sounds of the Mediterranean, but she realised she was going to miss these three wizards even more.

Blaise heard her sigh. "What's wrong, cara?"

She smiled at the endearment, loving that he spoke in his native language to her. The bastard knew it, too, and put it to good use whenever possible.

Hermione looked down at her hands fiddling with the napkin in her lap, suddenly feeling out of her element. She'd only known these wizards for a little over a week and yet she was going to miss them when she returned to England? It didn't make sense to her. Something else that didn't make much sense to her either was how comfortable she was with the three of them, especially how easy it was to be with them. She never thought she would be the type of witch to be with more than one lover at a time, but here she was in the Mediterranean, sleeping with three different men. What does that make her?

Blaise touched her arm. “Cara, are you okay?”

She shook her head. “No, I’m not.”

Adrian spoke up from across the table. “What’s going on, kitten?”

“I’m confused and torn.”

“About what?”

She looked at Marcus on her left. “Here I am, on the picturesque island of Ios in the Cyclades, spending two unforgettable weeks with three wizards I barely know, and I just realised that while I will miss the sights I’ve seen here, I’ll miss the three of you even more.” She sighed, rubbing a hand over her face. “I’ve done a lot of things on this trip so far that I’ve never done before including sleeping with three wizards that some might consider strangers to me and who I’ll probably never see again after I go back home in a few days. I mean I’m crazy, I have to be to do what I’ve been doing with the three of you.”

Marcus reached down and grasped her hand in his. “Hermione, stop right there. Yes, what the four of us have done together this past week and a half is unusual for all of us, but that doesn’t make you crazy.”

“How can you say that?”

“Because it’s true. What we’ve had between us is what is right for us, and while there will be many that will frown upon our choices, they were our choices to make. We never forced each other into a situation that was unwanted by anyone else, correct?”

Hermione shook her head. “No, of course not.”

“If that’s the case, then how can it be crazy?”

She looked at Marcus, studying him for a moment, and he sat there patiently as her brain processed everything. After a few moments, she smiled. “Thank you.”

He shrugged. “It’s just the truth, plain and simple.”

“Speaking of truths and going home to England,” Adrian interjected, “next week, we will be heading back to England ourselves.”

“What made you decide to do that?”

“Now that I have my law degree, the three of us are going to open a restaurant together.”

“What made you decide to go into the restaurant business?”

Marcus answered her, “Well, I’ve always loved to cook,” he smirked, “much to my father’s chagrin, and I figured who better to help me with it than two of my closest mates.”

Hermione smiled at the light blush spreading across the features of the normally reserve wizard.

“I think that’s wonderful!” She leaned forward, resting her elbows on the table. “So of course Marcus will be doing the cooking, Blaise, I assume you’ll be behind the bar, and what about you, Ades?”

“I’ll be working the business side and front of house.”

“Oh! Can I see your business plan, please? I’d love to see what you’ve come up with.” Hermione nearly bounced in her seat, businesses were her area of expertise and she couldn’t wait to see what their plan was for their restaurant.

Adrian grinned sheepishly. Scratching the back of his head, he replied, “We don’t have one.”

“Yet,” Blaise added.

“What do you mean you don’t have a plan? Did you think everything would just fall into place?” She shook her head, muttering to herself, “Men. I swear if it wasn’t for women the world would have gone to pot a long time ago.”

She pulled paper and a pen from her handbag.

“Are you going to draw up a plan right now?”

She raised an eyebrow at Blaise’s question, glad that they either didn’t hear her comment or just chose to ignore it. She was pretty sure it was the latter. “Of course I am, now, what do you have so far that I can work with?”

Marcus answered her, “Well, we already have a place for the restaurant. I used the money from when my grandmother passed away to purchase space last year. There’s still renovating that needs to be done to bring it up to code, but it shouldn’t take too long.”

“So financing isn’t an issue,” Hermione’s hand was flying across the paper as they were talking, “now, what about staff? And menus? For both food and drinks? And most importantly, the name of your restaurant?”

As the three wizards answered her questions, they watched in amazement as she started drawing up a plan to get their restaurant up in running in just a few months’ time.

As she was working, Marcus’ comment stopped her short, “I want you to join us. You’ve gone much farther in planning the restaurant in ten minutes than we have in five weeks. Say you’ll join us.”

Hermione stared at him wide-eyed. “But I already have a job with the M.L.E. that I’ll be starting a week after I return.”

“Then quit.”

She whipped her head around to look at Blaise. “I can’t do that, I haven’t even started!”

“So?” Blaise shrugged. “I mean, look at it this way, what will you be doing for the M.L.E.? Pushing papers no doubt. Why don’t you join us? You’ll be able to put your degree to good use and we would make sure you have time to continue your study of law. It’s a win-win.”

“Plus we can see where things go between us,” Adrian added.

“And what happens if we have a falling out?”

“Then we deal with it at that time,” Marcus replied.

Blaise placed his hand on her arm, catching her attention. “Let me try it this way, remember the battle you lost against us at the beginning of your trip? This is going to have the same outcome. You’re not going to win this battle either.” He smirked. “So, let’s finish this brilliant plan of yours, get you back to England so you can quit your job for the M.L.E., and we’ll get Rettung opened in no time.”

Hermione looked around the table at the three wizards at a loss for what to say. As her eyes moved over Adrian, he smirked. “And after we get the restaurant up and running, do you mind helping me with turning around my father’s law firm? It’s still running, but we’re losing clients left and right.”

Hermione sighed, but as she spoke, she grinned at the three of them. “Well, it looks like I’m just saving your arses all over the place.”

“I take it that’s a yes?”

Hermione nodded at Marcus’ question. “Yes, it’s a yes.”

~~~~~~~~~~

Staring at the ceiling above her, Hermione tried to calm her breathing.

“You okay over there?”

She nodded her head at Blaise’s question. “Uh huh.”

“You sure about that?”

She smiled at Marcus’ question. “Uh huh.”

“Want to go again?”

Adrian received a glare in response.

He laughed. “Did we wear you out?”

She rolled over and reaching over Blaise, she smacked Adrian’s chest. “You try being with three wizards who seem hell bent on having a marathon shag to end all marathon shags all because I’m heading back to England tomorrow.” She flopped back onto the bed.

Marcus traced a finger lightly over her skin, watching as goose bumps erupted in its wake. He kissed her shoulder. “We of course had to send you home in the best way possible.”

“Would you have wanted it any other way?”

She looked at Blaise, her eyes twinkling in the candlelight surrounding them. “No,” she replied, grinning. “Definitely not.”

~~~~~~~~~~ 

“Dammit, Hermione, stop teasing me! Who were the owners?!”

“Oh fine, you demanding shrew.” Hermione grinned. “It was Blaise Zabini, Adrian Pucey who was a couple years ahead of us, and Marcus Flint.” Her grin turned wicked. “They were VERY accommodating.”

Ginny snorted. “Oh, I bet they were. I knew you had a thing for Slytherins after the war when I heard you dreaming about a couple of them in particular on a few nights at Burrow.” She raised an eyebrow. “Did either of them show up on your trip?”

Hermione's eyes widened, not realising that Ginny knew about that, but there was no point in denying it now. “Sadly no, but that would've been even more interesting if Draco and Theo had shown up.” She paused for a moment, before switching topics. “Something else you might find interesting, I’ve decided to quit my job with the Ministry.”

Ginny looked at her, shocked. “What? Before you even started? Why?”

“I received a better offer.”

The redhead raised an eyebrow at her response. “You received a better offer than being third in command of the M.L.E.? And what job is this?”

“Well, technically, it’s two different jobs. The guys are looking to start…” She was interrupted by a knock at the door. Hermione stood up to answer it. “Hold on a moment, let me answer that.”

Ginny started after her as she left her living room to answer the door. Her eyes narrowed a little; what was Hermione up to?

Looking at Hermione’s coffee table, Ginny saw a photo she hadn’t seen before. She picked it up. It was of Hermione, standing at the helm of the ship, with one of the guys standing right behind her, helping her steer. If her memory served her right, it was Adrian, unless there was another man on the ship Hermione hadn’t told her about yet. Ginny couldn’t quite make out what he was wearing since he was standing directly behind her, but Hermione’s yellow bikini shown brightly against Hermione’s tan skin in the sunlight of the Mediterranean.

Ginny heard Hermione return to the living room. She chuckled, still looking at the photo. “So, when you said you saw lots of skin, I didn’t realise yours was involved. By the way, who took this photo?”

“I did.”

Ginny’s head snapped up at the new voice, only to find that there were three new people in Hermione’s flat. She stared in shock to see the three wizards they had just been speaking about standing before her. “What?”

“I said, I did, I took the photo of Ades and Hermione. It's too bad I didn’t take it a few moments later, it was a sight to see.”

Her eyes snapped to the wizard who had stepped forward. She nearly didn’t recognise Marcus Flint. The wizard she remembered from Quidditch team photos had an overbite, a heavy brow, a haircut that did nothing for him, and hunched shoulders. Her husband had thrown out the idea that he was part troll, but it seemed that the years had been good to Marcus. He wasn’t as handsome as Adrian or Blaise, but his overbite had been fixed, due to a Bludger to the jaw a couple years after he graduated she would later learn, and it looked like someone had shown him what a couple choice grooming spells would do for him. Probably Adrian or Blaise, she mused.

As Ginny continued to remain silent and observe him, Marcus straightened his shoulders, bringing her attention to his commanding presence. “Is there a problem, Miss Weasley?”

Ginny shook her head to clear her thoughts. “No, not at all, just didn’t expect to see the three of you here. And just so you know, it’s Mrs Potter.”

Hermione spoke up, “I asked them to come today. I wanted to talk to you first before telling Harry and Ron.”

The younger witch smirked. “How very Slytherin of you.” She gestured to the other seats in the room. “Please join me and tell me what the three of you are doing here.”

~~~~~~~~~~FIVE MONTHS LATER~~~~~~~~~~

Bold as Brass Hermione Granger Makes Splash During Mediterranean Holiday

After her rumoured adventures in the Mediterranean five months ago, imagine this writer's glee when a certain war heroine was spotted at the opening of Wizarding London’s posh new dining establishment with not one, not two, but three of society's most eligible bachelors. The same eligible bachelors she was reported to have spent her holiday with alone on their yacht.

This writer has learned from a trusted source that one, Miss Hermione Granger, is in fact dating all three wizards. I have also learned that not only is she dating these handsome men, but she’s also a business partner with their new restaurant and bar, Rettung, and there is even talk that the Pucey family law firm that young Adrian is looking to revive, just might have Miss Granger’s name tacked onto it, too. Is there anything that this witch cannot do? Will she make a choice between her three beaus? Will she stay with all three? What do their friends and family think? Stay tuned, my dear readers, to find out!

~~~~~~~~~~SEVEN YEARS LATER~~~~~~~~~~

Sexy Slytherin Bachelors Officially Off Market

I feel it is my duty as a fellow female to report that three of society’s most eligible bachelors have finally tied the knot with long-time girlfriend and war heroine, Hermione Granger. After seven years together, two booming businesses, and three adorable children, the three wizards were married to their witch in an elegant, but simple ceremony.

All three grooms were quite dashing in their formal robes and their bride was radiant in a simple cream-coloured dress. Their three young children, Zoe, 6, Salvatore, 4, and Katherline, 2, seemed to steal the show during the reception, until the Matron of Honour accidently let the cat out of the bag. Not only will the Potter family be welcoming a new addition to their growing family after the New Year, but Mrs Potter accidentally let slip that the newlyweds are expecting two little bundles of joy of their own. This is all on top of the exciting news of Ronald and Hannah Weasley welcomed their second child into their family just a few weeks ago.

It does this author's heart good to see our favorite Golden Trio finally enjoying some piece and quiet. Well, as much peace and quite that multiple children allow their parents.


End file.
